What Have You Done? !
by Nixi Stasia
Summary: Professor Layton stumbles across our lovely little fanfictions and, well, has a few things to say. T for references.


**AN: Right, I don't know what inspired this. I don't know why I'm even doing this, since I don't think it's a proper 'story'; it's more a bunch of rants from the main characters of the Professor Layton world. Even though, I don't tend to read stories like this, I thought I'd give writing one a go.**

**Oh and the chapters will be short. Mainly because each chapter is just one character. So, it's like a monologue. Or, well, a rant. **

_**Disclaimer: Professor Layton belongs to the lovely Level-5. I do not own any of this!**_

* * *

What Have You Done?! 

Professor Layton

* * *

Well, one day, whilst I was stumbling through the internet in search of a new puzzle book and a box of hint coins- just incase- when I received an email from a student of mine. Inside the email, was a link that lead me to a fanfiction page, titled _**Professor Layton**_. Now, when I first saw this, I thought it was a prank played by some of my students. After all, how could Luke and myself become so popular with all you 'fangirls'? I have to say, it was very flattering that many of you seem to have 'crushes' on either Luke, myself, or the one who _most _of you seem to 'fangirl' over a lot, Clive, instead of these 'California surf dudes'. Of course, I'm not complaining! Oh, no, I'm absolutely flattered! Though of course, there's no way that I could forget to mention all the young, gentlemen who have been writing fanfictions about us too. It truly is a compliment, that I take to heart.

However, there are somethings that I'd like to address. Some... Complaints.

To start things off, romance. What is this with all you 'fangirls' and your obsession with this pairing of me and my assistant, Emmy Altava? Whilst I must admit, Emmy is a charming, young woman, neither of us- as far as I know- have any feelings other than friendship towards each other. Perhaps some of you have become mistaken since we our very good friends? Maybe you've made this mistake since I like to make sure Emmy is safe and out of danger. I can assure you, that the only reason for that behaviour, is that I feel it is my duty, as a gentleman, to make sure all ladies are happy and out of danger. Besides, after what happened to my lovely Claire (which whilst I'm on the subject of her, I'd like to thank all of those fanfiction writers, who've written about myself and her) I don't think I could ever bring myself to love again.

Anyway, to conclude that first complaint, there is nothing but friendship between myself and Emmy.

The second point, what is with all this 'yaoi' all you fangirls seem to be writing? I've found many pairings such as Luke and myself, Clive and myself, which well, this isn't a point I'd like to rise and though I have no problem against those who find the same gender attractive, I, myself, am not interested in men. Neither, am I interested in boys. As both an adult and Luke's mentor, it is illegal for me to have any type of relationship with Luke. And although Clive's an adult, I've already announced that I have no interest for men romantically at all.

Then, there was one pairing that shocked me the most: Descole and me. Now, a gentleman never loses his temper, but... I beg your pardon? Why on earth would I want to have a relationship with someone who has tried to slaughter myself and many of my friends? Whatever Descole has against me, I am certain that the reason for his hatred is not because I, to be literal, stole his heart and stomped on it.

All in all, I have one thing left I'd like to say. What have you done?!

* * *

**AN: It's probably slightly OOC and very biased, since it's full of my own views and for all I know, the Professor could have feelings for Emmy, Luke, Clive or Descole (though I really hope not.)**

**Anyway, since I'm not doing requests for this, I kind of feel bad, because I always like doing things for you lovely reviewers! So, I've decided to have a vote on what characters will come next. You can choose from: **Emmy, Clive, Luke and Flora.

**Leave the votes in your reviews! **

**x**


End file.
